The Mamodo war
by demigodguy11
Summary: I have come up with all the names but I'm not sure about personality or spells yet. So I need your help you can either send me your Oc or chose one of my names and create their personality spells and partner. I also have the partners names. The names in parentheses mean nothing I just was pairing some up. I also have twins and triplets. I have finished the first part of chapter two
1. Meet your Mamodo

Mamodo: Kayda, Benson, Gahari, (Vila,) Calia, Coyle, Makena, Clemson, Nemir, Jazabell, Zila, Gazelle, (Mia and Tia,) (Mateo,) (Reyna,) (Jordy,) Conan, Riley, Ryu, Tao Lung, Windzar, Andreas, (Delia,) Tanya, Andre, Delta, Mel, (Ned Ed and Jed.) Nico, (Stony,) Kaylie, Skyla, Colt, Yoni Toni and Joni, Alyson, (Britt,) Negara, (Brina) and Lina, Leigh, Bradley, Teddy, Beck, Sophie, Amber, Jade, (Gabe,) Estella, (Rosalie,) Coralie, Emmy, Emmett, Tyrone, Tyrrell, August, Farkle, Carole, Cristoff, Tris, Tobias, Jai, Mekhia, (Axle,) Ray, (Jenna,) Meta, Lynn, Trish, Flecher, Ula, (Layla,) Pualina, Jacey, (Jaylynn and Jazlynn,) (Asher,) (Ivy,) Holt, Piper, Kiersey, Kali, Ariana, Drake, (Daran,) Rupert, (Joley,) Brooklyn, Hynden and Hayden, (Mae,) Mick, Tabitha, Janyse, (Robin and Raven.)

Partners: Kai, Jax, (John,) (Laurie,) (Shannah and Hannah,) Carly, (Kyle and Kylie,) Carlyle, Jacob, Percy, Anna, (Beth,) (Bella and Ella,) Connor, (Lexie,) Andrea, Carlos, (Polly Molly and Holly,) Lilly, Luke, Sabrina, Kelly, (Maya,) Taylor, Donald, Mike, (Matt,) Olivia, Rachel, Casey, Shaylinn, Emily, Julia, Chase, Shayne, Donovan, (Harley,) Gale, Rose, (Violet,) Liv, Maddie, Jocelyn, Faith, Gracie, James, Ian, Joey, (Ashley,) Becky, Charlotte, Bobbie, Thomas, (Andrew,) Wendy, (Bernice,) Oliver, Jay, Zane, Cindy, Willow, (Carmen,) Robbie, Justin, (Xena,) Leo, Jessie, Demi, Larry, Bob, Patrick, Isabella, Lisa, Brandon, Sophia, (Nina,) Matthew, Ava, Wilson, Zoe, Ryan, Jayce, Caleb, Avery, Madeleine, (Riley,) Harper, (Aubrey,) Caden, Noah, Lucas, Natalie, (Hunter,) Eli, (Wyatt.)

Pairs: Mia and Bella Tia and Ella, Ned And Polly Ed and Holly and Jed and Molly, Robin and Shannah and Raven and Hannah, Jordy and Laurie, Mae and Bernice, Asher and Harley, Rosalie and Lexie, Axle and Andrew, Ivy and Carmen, Stony and John, Jaylynn and Kyle and Jazlynn and Kylie, Jenna and Riley, Mateo and Matt, Reyna and Maya, Gabe and Wyatt, Brina and Nina, Britt and Beth, Vila and Xena, Daran and Hunter, Delia and Violet, Layla and Aubrey, Joley and Ashley, Farkle and Harper, Kayda and Kai, Benson and Justin, Estella and Isabella, Gahari and Zoe, Calia and Ava, Coyle and Lucas,

I am not so good at this Oc thing so could you help me. You could send your own Oc or you can choose one of my names. I need their name personality, power, hight, appearance, and spells.

Here are my Oc's please comment on your favorite and tell me if they are good. So far I only have five Mamodo. I have all five up now. Please review on your favorite character. I still need Oc's I will start showing my fan created Oc's soon.

Asher.

Age: 7 years. height: 4 feet 2 inches. weight: 69 pounds. gender: Male.

Power: Fire. Book: Flame red book. Partner: Harley Roberts. Favorite food: Any thing spicy.

Good bad or both? Asher is good while wanting the best for him his partner and his friends, he also has a bad pranking scheming side. But over all he is a good kid fighting for a better ruler of the Mamodo world, even though he doesn't really want to hurt others.

Appearance: Asher is a red head boy with few freckles on his face and big Amber eyes. Asher has pale skin and high cheek bones.

Clothes: Asher likes to wear red shirts, but his favorite is a red short sleeve shirt with a flame emblem in the middle. He usually wears blue Jean shorts but will wear khaki shorts. His favorite shoes are red converse as he usually wears these. He will wear red High tops though. And when he is dressing to impress he wears a red and white plaid button up over shirt. His bed time wardrobe includes a red tank top with red running shorts, he also wears this to the park.

Personality: Asher is a silly fun prankster who enjoys the outdoors. He is very kind and caring and he tends to look on the bright side of things. But there is one set back... his temper. Don't make him mad he has a fiery temper.

Spells.

1. Firon:

Asher shoots out a small but fiery blast from his mouth.

2. Firoshield:

Asher crosses his arms and a flaming shield comes up from underground and blocks an attack. It only works for one direction attacks that comes straight at him. Aerial attacks multiple direction attacks and underground attacks can still reach Asher.

3. Firosen:

Asher strikes his fists into the ground and flames rise up from underneath the opponent.

4. Firoga:

Asher shoots out a straight beam of blue flame towards the opponent from his mouth.

5. Firzaruk:

Asher is encased in blue flames making him stronger for up to ten minutes.

6. Firozem:

Asher sends a small orb of fire from his hand towards the opponent. This orb explodes on impact.

7. Gigano Firon:

A stronger bigger version of Firon.

8. Ion Firosen:

After Asher smashes his fists into the ground a ring of fire emerges around the opponent.

9. Dioga Firoshield:

Asher is sent airborne and a orb encloses around him protecting him from any attack.

10. Baber Firoga:

Much like Firoga but there are two beams one coming out of each hand. Now Asher can move them around to be more accurate.

11. Bidomu Firozem:

The orb is triple the size and power of Firozem resulting in a bigger explosion.

12. Rioru Firon:

A much bigger version of Gigano Firon.

13. Oruga Firosen:

After Asher smashes his fists into the ground a wall of blue fire emerges out of the ground around the enemy and slowly closes around them.

14. Diborudo jii Firzaruk:

After Asher is encased in blue flame he gains extra speed and strength. The spell also increases his fire power for up to a half hour.

15. Nyuuborustu ma Firozem:

The biggest orb yet resulting in a massive explosion.

16. Bao Firuga:

A giant fire Phoenix is summoned to help fight the enemy.

17. Shin beruwan bao Firuga:

Two colossal fire Phoenix are summoned to help aid in battle.

* * *

Rosalie

Age: 7 and a half. height: 4 feet five inches. weight: 72 pounds. gender: female.

Power: Roses. book: Rosie red. Partner: Lexie Scott. favorite food: Rosalie is a vegetarian.

Good bad or both? Rosalie is a very good girl with a very nice personality. With that said she is a bit of a tomboy and has a slight anger problem. But Rosalie fights for good for more than one reason.

Appearance: Rosalie is slightly tanned and has wavy green hair flowing to her mid back. Entangled in her hair are roses as red as her book. And to go with her hair and skin tone she has big beautiful hazel eyes.

Clothes: Rosalie likes to wear green shirts sometimes plain sometimes with a rose on it. She wears khaki shorts and green high tops. When she is cold she wears a dark green hoodie. When she is not in her normal attire that means she is trying to impress someone. What she wears to impress this certain someone is a knee long green dress and green flats. Her bed time outfit is a green rose shirt and green sweatpants.

Personality: Rosalie is a tomboy who isn't afraid of anything. She doesn't care what other Mamodo think about her. She has always had a major crush on Asher but always ends up getting embarrassed before she can tell him, luckily he is oblivious to her crush. Rosalie is always confused with her feelings for Asher because she can't show that she likes him. When fighting she always protects Asher but if he gets hurt she goes crazy.

Spells.

1. Roseu:

A small rose comes up from the ground and shoots out small sharp rose thorns.

2. Rosuka:

When Rosalie smashes her fists against the ground small thorny rose bushes rise up around the opponent.

3. Ma Roshield:

As Rosalie crosses her arms a big rose Bush rises up and acts as a shield. The shield only works on straight attacks.

4. Rosearuk:

All around on Rosalie's arms she grows rose thorns to help aid her in battle.

5. Gigano Roseu:

A slightly bigger rose than Roseu resulting in bigger and sharper thorns.

6. Chajiru Rosuku:

A beam of Rosie red light appears over Rosalie which gives her a rose thorns sword to use.

7. Chajiru Rosuka:

Bigger rose bushes rise up around the opponent after Rosalie smashes her hands on the ground.

8. Shin Roseu:

A bigger rose than Gigano Roseu resulting in bigger and sharper thorns.

9. Go Rosaruku:

When Rosalie smashes her fists against the ground three huge rose thorns come out of the ground right under the opponent.

10. Diormur Rosuku:

The beam brings a longer sharper rose thorn sword and gives Rosalie a shield.

11. Rosarodo:

After Rosalie smashes her fists in the ground a tree stump cannon appears and shoots out rose thorns at the opponent.

12. Roseosen:

A rose thorn axe appears in Rosalie's hand that she can throw and control.

13. Teo Rosearuk:

After she grows the thorns on her arms they are now launch able.

14. Boa Roseu:

A bigger flower than Shin Roseu meaning bigger and sharper thorns causing more damage.

15. Baou kurou Rosuka:

After the hand smashing the bushes grow so big the opponent can't see over them.

16. Maazu Roshield:

A gigantic Bush of roses acts a a shield for Rosalie.

17. Ekuseresu Rosarodo:

The one cannon is now five that shot out rose thorns.

18. Jiou renzu Roseosen:

The rose thorn axe is now twice as big and explodes on contact.

19. Shin beruwan bao Roseu:

The flower is now the size of a large tree and shoots thorns as big as cars and as sharp as a razor.

* * *

Windzar.

Age: 9. height: 4 feet 9 inches. weight: 80 pounds. gender: Male.

Power: wind/ speed. book: silver. partner: Connor Banks. favorite food: fast food.

Good bad or both? Windzar is very rude and sarcastic and acts tough. But he is nice to females and will try to stay out of big trouble. So this being said he is both or neutral.

Appearance: Windzar is a pale skined silver haird boy who never smiles unless around a girl. Sometimes he will smirk when he is right or he thinks something is amusing. Windzar has big silver eyes and a scar going from his left eye to his left ear. Windzar is also pretty fit for his age.

Clothes: Windzar always wears a silver shirt with a black leather jacket. He will wear black or blue Jean shorts and black biker boots. To bed he wears just his silver or gray boxers.

Personality: Windzar is always being sarcastic and almost never listens to anyone. He is rude and pickes on other mamodo but doesn't like it when they ask about his scar. Windzar is a huge flirt and will go to great lengths to impress a girl.

Spells.

1. Windaru:

Windzar shoots a one handed beam of wind.

2. Windaruka:

Windzar shoots out wind slashes by crossing his arms.

3. Winshield:

When Windzar crosses his arms a wall of wind comes up in front of him to protect him from a straight on attack.

4. Spedoruk:

Windzar gets pushed by a powerful wind creating the illusion of teleportation but he is just using super speed.

5. Windorem:

A powerful silver aura glows around Windzar giving him the power to fly for up to ten minutes.

6. Gigano Windaru:

The wind now shoots out of both hands.

7. Gigano Windaruka:

An upgraded spell of Windaruka. The slashes can now cut through solid wood.

8. Ion Windorem:

Windzar's flight now lasts up to a half hour.

9. Windarka:

This spell gives Windzar the ability to change the weather to windy causing his wind powers to be strengthened for the rest of the battle.

10. Baber Winshield:

Windzar flys up and is encased in an impenetrable orb that is controllable by Windzar.

11. Bao Windaru.

An upgraded version of Gigano Windaru the wind is so strong it pushes the opponent back.

12. Oruga Windaruka:

The wind slashes can cut through solid metal.

13. Maazu Windorem:

Windzar grows wings and can fly for how ever long he wants.

14. Shin Beruwan Bao Windaru:

The wind is now so strong it sends the opponent flying.

* * *

Axle.

Age: 8 years. Height: 4 feet 7 inches. Weight: 75 pounds. Gender: Male.

Power: metal. Book: gray. Partner: Andrew Turner. Favorite food: High class food.

Good bad or both? Axle is well mannered and friendly so it's no doubt that he's good.

Appearance: He has blond curly hair and gray eyes. He has fair skin and high cheek bones.

Clothes: Axle normally wears a plain white long sleeve shirt with a plaid sweater vest. He wears khaki pants and black dress shoes. When he is not wearing that he wairs polo shirts. To bed he wairs plain tees and plaid shorts.

Personality: Axle is very well mannered and friendly to everyone. He love to read and learn new things. He doesn't like to fight so he mostly avoids battles. Axle helps his friends with any problem they have by comforting them. Axle loves to go outside and explore the wildlife. He and his partner both go to school together.

Spells.

1. Metan:

Three metal spikes shoot out of Axle's hand.

2. Metashield:

A shield of metal rises from the ground protecting Axle and his partner from head on attacks.

3. Metasoka:

When Axle smashes his fists to the ground three metal spikes come up from under he enemy.

4. Metarosa:

Axle shoots out a metal spiked wall towards the opponent.

5. Metaruk:

A bright silver beam surrounds Axle for a minute after it's gone Axle is covered in armor to protect him.

6. Metazem:

Same as Metaruk but after the beam ends a sharp sword appears in her hand.

7. Gigano Metan:

A more powerful version of Metan. The spikes are bigger and sharper.

8. Ion Metasoka:

Instead of under the opponent the spikes surround the opponent.

9. Metazarka:

A triple blade boomerang created when Axle crosses his arms is thrown at the opponent.

10. Dioga Metarosa:

The wall of metal is bigger and now follows the opponent.

11. Baber Metaruk:

Axles armor is now spiked.

12. Bidom Metashield:

Axles shield is now a dome that protects all spells but underground spells.

13. Rior Metan:

And upgraded version of Gigano Metan.

14. Oruga Metazem:

After the beam there is a sword and shield.

15. Zangu Metazarka:

Axles boomerang now explodes on impact.

16. Borustu Metasoka:

The spikes are so high the opponent can't see over them.

17. Amu Metarosa:

The spiked wall now explodes on impact.

18 Bao Metazem.

Axles sword and shield turn into a spiked mace that can stretch out to hit the opponent.

19. Shin Beruwan Bao Metan:

Axles ultimate spell. The spikes are the size of a large tree and as sharp as a razor.

* * *

Kayda.

Age: 10. Hight: 5 ft. Weight 90 pounds. Gender: female.

Power: Ice. Book: Ice blue book. Partner: Kai Jackson. Favorite food: anything cold.

Good bad or both? She is shy and friendly but has a temper making her seen as cold as ice. She will stand up for anyone being bullied. So she fights for good in hopes of a better future for her and everyone else.

Appearance: Kayda has very dark blue hair stopping mid back. Her eyes are so dark blue they almost seem violet. Kayda has very tan skin.

Clothing: Kayda likes to wear blue shirts (mostly dark blue) and a dark blue jacket (even though she doesn't get cold). She either wears blue Jean shorts or black Jean always wears her black fur boots. For bed she wears a dark blue shirt and blue shorts (this is the only time her jacket isn't on her).

Personality: Kayda is shy and friendly to others. She isn't afraid to stand up to another Mamodo if they are hurting or teasing her friends. She is never cold.

Extra: she wears her jacket because it was the last thing her newly deceased mother gave her.

Spells.

1. Freezia:

Kayda releases a small icy blast from her hand capable of freezing an arm or leg.

2. Freezaka:

Ice shards are launched at the opponent from Kayda's hand.

3. Freezutu:

Kayda shoots icy cold lasers at the opponent from her eyes.

4. Freeshield:

When Kayda crosses her arms a thick wall of ice comes out of the ground to protect Kayda.

5. Freezrei:

After Kayda smashes her fists on the ground spikes of ice come up from the ground under them.

6. Freezaruk:

A blue beam as cold as ice surrounds Kayda. When the beam stops Kayda is in full armor made of ice. With this on she can make it hail, causing her ice powers to be strengthened and causing damage to the enemy.

7. Barudo Freezia:

When Kayda shoots the ice it freezes the entire opponent.

8. Ganreizu Freezaka:

Kayda's ice shards are now controllable.

9. Teo Freezutu:

The icy lasers freeze the body part they touch.

10. Maazu Freeshield:

An orb encases Kayda to protect her the orb leaves her exposed to ground attacks.

11. Ekuseresu Freezrei:

The ice spikes from a circle around the opponent.

12. Jiou Renzu Freezaruk:

The armor now gains spikes. Kayda can now summon and icy wind giving her the ability to fly.

13. Bao Freezia:

The blast can freeze an entire area.

14. Bao Kurou Freezaka:

Kayda's ice shards follow the opponent and explode on contact.

15. Shin Beruwan Bao Freeshield:

An icy wind shoots Kayda into the air. Then a unbreakable orb encases Kayda. Kayda can control were the orb goes.

* * *

My fan made Mamodo. First up Junji

* * *

Junji (Mamodo made by: Axolotl of the light).

Age: 8 years old. Height: 3 feet 9 inches. Weight: 74 pounds. Gender: Male. Side: good.

Power: Sand. Book: sunshine yellow. Partner: Benjiro Iwakura. Favorite food: eel.

Appearance: Junji has slightly tanned skin and big sapphire blue eyes. His dirty blond hair is very ruffled and sticks out in every direction. He has a very small pony tail that is also ruffled and crazy too. Junji is skinny.

Clothes: Junji wears a simple white short sleeved tee shirt, the collar sagging around his neck. This shirt is somewhat tucked into muddy-yellow cargo shorts. Junji wears laced up gray boots reaching halfway up his legs. His pony tail is tied with a thin white cloth.

Personality: Quiet, shy, and a little naive Junji is normally ignored at first glance. Strong at heart, outgoing, hyper,and snarky Junji seems cold at first. He is oblivious when battling and shuts out surroundings. He tries to fix what he destroys after battling, but always ends up hurting his hands as he isn't good a fixing things. Serious about battle but also indifferent.

Spells. (most shooting from mouth, pupils turn white).

1. Deruzen:

A large hardened slate of sand is shot at the opponent.

2. Deruga:

Sand is shot out of his mouth, then gets blown by a strong gust of wind creating a small sand storm. This spell lasts for the rest of the battle and powers up the rest of his sand spells.

3. Deruk:

A small amount of quick sand appears under opponents. The quick sand sinks slowly.

4. Excellus Dezuruga:

A Concentrated slate of sand in the shape of an X is shot at the opponent.

5. Ma Argas Dezurshield:

A shield of sand rises from the ground and takes the form at a dome. The shield then hardens becoming impenetrable. The only way the shield will break is by a underground attack.

6. Teo Sordezurdon:

A large sword made of sand is created to help Junji fight.

7. Gigano Deruk:

The quick sand covers a larger amount of the ground and sinks faster.

8. Dioga Ami Dezurgarugo:

The soil sand or dirt around the opponent sinks leaving a small but noticeable hole. The opponent falls into that hole. At the bottom of the hole their are sharp spikes.

9. Bidomu Duruga:

Junji's sandstorm is so powerful the opponent can't see anything.

10. Shin Oruga Dezursen:

Many sharp pointed slabs of Sand are shoot at the opponent.

How did you like him guys plz review your favorite character and if you want to submit your own Oc. Have a good day thanks in advance. Review if you want to see the next fan made Mamodo: Pipyrr.


	2. A flame in the dark

Hunter marks is the book owner of the main villain Raven. Raven has a twin brother Robin. He is evil too but is cast on the other side of the world so he has to find her. She and robin have a strong empathy link and can talk to each other inside their heads. They can also track one another down easily with this link. Raven and Robin both have dark power. Raven is stronger and faster. Robin is smarter and better with battle strategy. Robins partner is Jay marks the long lost twin brother of Hunter.

_When the words are like this the twins are speaking in their heads._

_**When the words are like this one of the Mamodo are**_ _**speaking aloud. Or a spell is read.**_

The first day. Raven.

_Robin have you found a partner? Not yet. Well I have. How did you get one it hasn't even been a full day! I'm just that good. Yeah yeah whatever! Sorry got to go I found a weakling I need to destroy. Ok bye._

The dark haird teen glanced at the pitiful red head down below._** This is going to be a piece of cake.** _She was waiting for the perfect moment so she could jump down off of the tree. Her partner Hunter was waiting in the shadows of the tree,where the unsuspecting red head couldn't find him.

The boy was about to round the corner when... _**Daruk.**_ The small blast of darkness hit him right in the back, earning a yelp in pain. _**Your weakness amuses**_** me.** The Amber eyed boy got up and then started to run. _**You can't escape the darkness... it surrounds us and takes**_** control.** The dark Mamodo then followed in pursuit. _I'm not letting that rat get away. _She rounded the corner right in his tracks. The boy then tripped on a crack in the pavement. _**You are a fool. Did you think you could escape me? Daruk!**_The boy managed to jump to the side just in time. _**How dare you! Daruk.**_ The dark ball caught him on the left arm as he attempted to avoid it once again.

The dark teen then stood over the little boy as she was getting ready to attack again. As she raised her arm a teenage girl ran and held the boy. In shook the dark girl stepped back a few steps. The red head then gave the girl a flame red book similar to the one that of the girl's.

The older girl then flipped through the red object only to stop mid book. The girl then announced _**Firon!**_ The older girl then looked in the direction of the attackers only to find darkness.

_**We will have to finish them off later.**_As the pair ran back to their apartment the dark Mamodo wondered what kind of opponent tomorrow would bring. She also wondered when she and her brother could team up.

The first day. Asher.

It has almost been a whole day since the battle started and I haven't found by book owner yet. I have asked everyone on the street and they either couldn't read it or didn't try to. And I'm worried that I will be the first to go back to were I come from. I know I'm not the strongest or smartest but I think I could stand a chance if only I could find my destined partner.

As I was walking down the street and was turning the corner I heard _**Daruk! **_than I felt excruciating pain and fell to the ground and yelped. My attacker than said _**Your weakness amuses me.**_ I than got up quickly and ran as fast as my little legs could take me. As the girl said **_You can't escape the darkness... it surrounds us and takes control_ **She started to chase me.

I rounded the corner with her right behind. As I turned I tripped on a crack in the pavement. As I was starting to get back up she said _**you are a fool. Did you think you could escape me. Daruk!**_ luckily I jumped to the right just in time so the energy barely missed me. _**How dare you! Daruk!**_ This time when I jumped to the left the dark energy hit me in my left arm.

The mysterious dark Mamodo stood over me and started to raise her hand. It looked like I was toast. When out of no were some girl older than the Mamodo came running and grabbed me to protect me. The Mamodo girl took a few steps back in shook. I then handed the girl my spell book in hopes she was my destined partner. She looked through the symbol of power only to stop in the middle. She then announced something that I never thought I would hear.

_**Firon!**_ A small blast of fire shoot out of my mouth towards the opponent, only to find darkness. The girl than asked if I was ok and if she was seeing things. I asked if there was a more private place to talk. She said we could go to my house. So we walked to her house as I had finally found my destined partner. When he got there I would have to tell her what was going on, but for now this moment was perfect.

**So how did you like the story so far. How did you like Raven so far? I know your wondering about her backstory... well we will get to that much later. I know there wasn't much of Hunter but I wanted to give you a look on Raven. Do you want her and Robin to reunite soon? And who is the older teen? Did you like Asher I know he seems like a weakling but he was going up against Raven so he really didn't have a chance.**

**Stay tuned for the next point of view. See you soon please review if you want to see the older teens point of view soon. Bye! (:**

**Review for the next point of view!**


End file.
